Debate
Tie Breaker Round Kariya's Debate About Rau Sem Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone Neppu/ Raimei Stats: Time to compare the Stats Kick : Rau Sem's kick stats are higher then Shinsuke's making him able to get the ball up to the Midfielders and Forwards. Rau Sem's kick stats is 66 while Shinsuke's one is 62 which makes Rau Sem ahead by 4. Techinique: Rau Sem's Technique stats is pretty high compared to poor shinsuke who is at least 10 behind him and Technique is quite critical when coming to using hissatsu's as its more effective the more technique points you have. Rau Sem's Technique stats is 119 while Shinsuke's is 109. Block: This Stats is very Critical when it comes to the Goalkeeper cause u need it in order to stop a hissatsu. Rau Sem's Block is higher then Shinsuke's by a total of 5. Rau Sem's block stats is 121 compared to Shinsuke who only has 116. Catch: Catch is also another important technique that is also required for a goalkeeper.So Rau Sem dominates this stat cause Shinsuke's stats is lower and when Rau Sem is mix max with everyone he gets a skill called catch plus 20 meaning his stats goes even higher. That makes a great advantage for Rau Sem because his catch rate is higher and is able to stop the ball so easy. Rau Sem's Catch is 144 compared to 136 which is shinsuke's stats and when u add that skill it then becomes 164 from 144 for Rau Sem. Lucky: now lucky is pretty high for Rau Sem which gives him an advantage against Shinsuke. Lucky gives a higher chance for a technique to beat another technique. Rau Sem has dominate Shinsuke by having 109 while Shinsuke only has 85. Thats a difference of 24. Hissatsu Technique Keeper Command 16 Vs Mugen The Hand Even though Keeper command 16 has more tp then Mugen the hand it Makes up for it by having its power even stronger then mugen the hand. Poor Rau Sem he can only use this technique twice which doesnt leave us with much TP left. The Difference in Tp is 10 and Power its 40. Wormhole Vs Buttobi Punch Well when u compare both theses technique it actually ties in power and tp making them the same except that poor Rau sem can only use wormhole 3 times while Shinsuke can use Buttobi punch 4 times. God Hand Vs Burning Catch Even though God Hands Tp is 5 higher then Burning we take an advantage by increasing God hands power instead which makes it easier to stop shots. The Power Difference is 5. Shoot Pocket vs Kattobi Defense Well its going to be hard to compare because 1st of all Kattobi defense is a defensive hissatsu and its kind of useless for a goalkeeper to have because its impossible to be used when you are playing goalkeeper so Shinsuke's Technique is better suited to a defender instead. Shot Pocket is an alright technique its power is 65 and tp is pretty good too which is best for Rau Sem to use a couple of times and also this technique is Suited for goalkeepers so Rau Sem is a Goal Keeper so it matches with him. Taikoku Ouka Well if Rau Sem is in Hyper Drive Mode he gains Taikoku Ouka which is a advantage since shinsuke doesnt have an extra Hissatsu. Tp required for him to use is 45 and also the power is great too. The Power of Taikoku Ouka is 140. Keshin's KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow GK'' VS '''KHA Goseishin Titanias Rau Sem's Jinkou Plasma Shadow might not be as powerfull then Shinsuke Goseishin Titanias but we do get back at shinsuke by being able to use his hissatsu Shadow Hand 3 times compared to Shinsuke who can only use majin the hand twice. Also Rau Sem's Skill never give up is sort of useless but then again when you start losing a match it increases everyones abilities when this keshin is used But then again we sort of get beaten by Shinsuke's skill Technique Force X which cause his technique to increase by 30. Mixi Max Rau Sem he can mixi max with Everybody while Shinsuke can mixi max with Ryuu Gentoku and Tenma well when Rau Sem is mix max with everyone he gets the skill which increases his Catch stats and thats important for a goalie while Shinsuke Gets while Mixi max with Ryuu Gentoku in the game besides Taikoku ouka he also gets a skill that suppose to heal the Gauge. When Mixi max with tenma he gets a skill thats useless for a goalkeeper since its design for a midfielder. Other Fact's: Rau Sem is a wood attribute while Shinsuke is a earth attribute so that makes no one having an advantage against each other. The conclusion is that Rau Sem is a better Goalkeeper then Shinsuke when you compare the stats and the techniques and skills for a Goalkeeper. This is my debate about Rau Sem hope you guys enjoy reading it. Hopefully my team mates remember to debate cause i dont want to be the only one on my team to debate and besides this might be our last chance to debate until after finals and Takuto Good Luck xD.